Reunion: City Elf and Leliana
by melanie.9400
Summary: This is my first fan-fiction and its pretty short might write more in this might not. Please give reviews just be gentle. Anyway this is my city elf's reunion with lelliana after the shenanigans of inquisition. slight spoilers. Don't read if you haven't gotten past haven and don't want to spoil your play through.


Reunion

Kallian Tabris sighed, pulling her blades from yet another bandit's corpse, she wondered at the simplicity of these thugs. They looked at her and saw a small elven woman, never seeing the swords at her back or the mabari at her heels, at least until it was too late. Her mabari, hades barked as if to signify his asset to her train of thought.

Her thoughts brighten however when she thought upon the destination of her journey, though she was also nervous, she hadn't seen her lover in more than 5 years due to the mission of hers to find the cure to the grey warden taint. She knew that Leliana had been working as the left hand of the divine and when she had heard news of the explosion at the conclave she had been frightened that Leliana too had perished in the explosion and had even made arrangements to come back to haven when she received heard the news that the left and right hands of the divine had broken off from the chantry to form the inquisition to help mend the rifts from the explosion. She had thanked the maker, the creators, the paragon and even the sky gods of the avvar that Leliana was okay. She however knew that her love had cared a great deal about the divine, like a mother or mentor at least. In Tabris' opinion however the divine had used Leliana a great deal to do her dirty work while keeping her own hand clean. She however understood the debt that Leliana felt to the divine, she herself had felt the same when Duncan had saved her from the guards.

The inquisition had been attacked again at haven, this time the enemy showed himself – a darkspawn and a magister of old. Kallian hadn't learnt about the last attack till an agent of the inquisition, an agent of Leliana had approached her with a letter from Leliana as well as one from the inquisitor, Addar, a vashoth who was also called the Herald of Andraste. The letter from the inquisitor mainly consisted of her asking about if she knew anything about this darkspawn magister, named Corephus. The letter from Leliana was of a more personal tone. Mentioning that Leliana missed her and that thought of her as the only spot of brightness in her days. She had replied to both letters and sent the messenger on their way. She had told Leliana that she was very close to finding the cure and that she better kick the magister's ass and be there at the end to make the cure worthwhile and that she was sorry not to be with her. She also apologized to the inquisitor for not being to help but sent along some equipment that she had found as a small consolation prize.

Kallian however shook these and thought of how much she had missed Leliana during these years. She glanced at her mabari, "Well boy were looking forward to meeting her aren't we." He looked at her and barked excitedly. "Yes we have missed her haven't we boy." She looked up at the frost back mountains seeing the path leading to Sky hold the fortress of the inquisition. She had finally the cure for the taint and she had heard of the victory of the herald against coryphaeus. She walked faster eager to see her lover. Hades too eager to see Leliana again - or simply for the mabari crunch she used to give him – rushed forward towards the gates. Kallian laughed and ran after him, calling to him to slow down. Hades however didn't listen to her running past the gates. Kallian hurried after him hoping to catch him before he got into too much trouble.

She finally found him and was about to tell him to stop when he crashed into a chantry sister. Kallian ran over to the sister apology on her lips when she saw her face and her breath was stolen. "Leliana!" she was so happy to see her love that she kissed her right there in the courtyard.

Leliana had been crossing the courtyard to get to Commander Cullen's office, when she had been tackled to the ground. For a moment she thought that she was being attacked then she heard the excited barking of a mabari and then she saw the mabari jumping about. She looked up into the harried eyes of her love. It was there for but a second and then there was recognition and happiness. "Kalli-"and then she was being kissed and she was pulling her lover down for a more passionate kiss.

Leliana couldn't believe her love was here in her arms finally kissing her she didn't want to let go of her. She finally heard a throat being cleared and looked up from Kallian to see Josephine and the Inquisitor standing in front of her. The inquisitor was staring in shock, while Josephine look down at her with a smile on her face.

"Ah this must be the famous Hero of Ferelden and her dog." She said looking down at Kallian, Leliana and the happy mabari. Kallian blushed and stood up helping Leliana stand as well. "Sorry Leli, Hades saw you first and couldn't contain his excitement and then I saw you and I was so happy that I couldn't resist," she stammered her lush becoming deeper. Leliana laughed, "you didn't hear me complaining did you kalian and I wanted to kiss you as well."

She took kallian's hand and looked at Josephine saying, "I will be busy for the rest of the day make my apologies to the war council will you Josie," her eyes twinkling she then turned towards the Herald who was still standing there with her mouth open, "watch out for the flies, Inquisitor." Addar snapped her mouth shut and started to blush as well as Leliana pulled Kallian towards her rooms. Josephine called after them, "Don't worry I will." A smile was on her face to finally see her friend happy again.

After a while she turned towards the inquisitor who was still in shock and was staring after them to ask, "Want to go to our room as well, darling?" this brought the inquisitors attention back to her and now there was a hungry gleam in her eyes, "yes lets go. Cullen can go to the meeting alone. Cassandra will probably come around after she escapes the chantry sisters." Saying this Addar gently steered Josephine towards their room.


End file.
